The Reason
by Rini-D
Summary: Alt:Reality situation where the machine didn't work, forcing a desperate Johnny to drain the blood of Edgar. This gave Johnny time to think, and instead of leaving the unconscious Edgar to die, he patched him up (sort of) and left him where Edgar was found. This leaves Edgar with an odd sort of predicament. Rated M for later chapter including Gore, Lemon, and more.
1. Chapter the First: Stupid Machines

"I envy your conviction" Those where the very last words Edgar had heard before the click of the machine. However, something was wrong. Nothing hurt. And He still felt whole.  
Edgar took this moment to open eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, to see Johnny fuming at the machine, wondering what the fuck was wrong. A plethora of curses followed as the scrawny male cocked back a fist and knocked Edgar out cold with a swift blow near the temples.  
Hours, or was it days, later Edgar found himself waking up in a well covered area in the park. He felt weak, heavy in a way, and everything was both too dark and too bright all at once. "I'm..." He paused a moment testing his dry throat. It functioned, but everything felt like sand, or even gravel as he spoke. "I'm alive." He tried to sit up, but a kind of nausea hit him, and he decided it was best to stay laying for the time being. The world swam momentarily, and began fading around the edges. Once more Edgar had found oblivion.


	2. Chapter the Second: Waking up

Another 12 hours had passed before Edgar awoke again, ravenously hungry, and extremely sore from how he had slept. He vaguely remembered waking at some point, and failing to get up last time. This night he planned on taking his time, despite his bodies desired towards the otherwise. As he started to maneuver himself to get up he got an odd feeling. Normally he was not the paranoid type, but Edgar couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. But who? Instantly his mind thought of Johnny, but this person didn't feel like Johnny, wait, how would he know what Nny feel like. Whatever, Edgar was soon to shake the feeling in preference to getting up and finding his way home, to food, and a bath, and well, the calls of nature. His standing has made him realized just how much he needed to piss, however a sense of decency prevented him from urinating in any sort of public place. Secluded park or otherwise. And so, Edgar was left to stumble his way home, thankfully not too far off, and take care of all that he needed to, still with the feeling of someone keeping eyes on his back. The hairs of his neck stood on end at some point during his shower. Maybe it was just the cool water, or the healing wounds he saw all over his own body like a weird patchwork of deep cuts and shallow pains. Certainly seeing yourself cut up would cause a kind of alertness. His mind was trying to rationalize things so he wouldn't freak out. After the last of the hot water had died down to chilling temperatures Edgar got out, dried himself off and began to prepare for food, and perhaps check his machine for messages. Nothing. "Not like I expected anyone anyways." He stated to himself, shrugging absently. He though it odd that his work hadn't called though, wondering why he hadn't come in for the past, was it two or three days? Soon enough, Edgar was left sighing again, eating a sparse meal, and going to bed. Sleep didn't come easy though, as the feeling of being watched still lingered like a bad dream.


	3. Chapter the Third: The Gift

After a night on unrest Edgar found himself, dressed in some of his darker clothing, heading out of the simple apartment he called home and onto the streets of the city. He was in a peculiar mood. Something told him to go looking for what may or may not have been watching him, but then again, another part said he was just being paranoid because of his recent brush with death. A long time passed and he ended up at house 777. Edgar paused, contemplating the place. With it's upturned dirt, awkward sign, boarded windows, and in general uninviting countenance, he couldn't help but chuckle. "How is it no one sees this place for what it is?" He asked to himself, standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed over his thin chest. Edgar though a moment, wondering if Johnny was inside, and almost instantly found himself just knowing that he was, on one of the shallower levels of his basement, heading down and down. "Wait, how to I know this?" Edgar looked shocked at himself, wondering if he should perhaps test the knowledge. Upon contemplating the idea of venturing into the house for some time, he decided. "Why the hell not? Even if I do die, it's not like anyone is around to miss me." With this dismal thought Edgar ventured into the unlocked house, in search of Johnny.


	4. Chapter the Fourth: Curiosity

Edgar paused once he was inside, his mind reeling with thoughts of his previous, and might I add, recent brush with the maniac Nny and his deadly intentions. So why was he going back into the very house he undoubtedly made out of alive purely by fluke? Well, put frankly, Edgar had no clue. He sighed softly, soon to push his reluctant body forward, aiming for a door that no doubt lead to a basement filled with people who are now like how he was. The though both bothered Edgar, and almost made him giddy. It was as if the very thought of people unable to escape death gave him a sick kind of glee. Edgar paused again, just heading down an impossibly long stairway, wondering at his own thoughts. They didn't feel like his own. Hell, they didn't even seem like something he would see in a mental hospital. "Dammit!" He actually said aloud, looking around. He still had that inescapable though, or was it feeling, or being watched. It was only then that he though that maybe it was himself, watching himself. "But that's not possible" He pondered aloud, leaning against the wall of the narrow stairwell. "Is it?" He shrugged after a long while, heading down to where he felt Johnny would be. "Maybe I could ask him if he's ever watched himself." The very notion of asking something like that to a known maniac should have bothered the bespectacled male, but it didn't. It made perfect sense to ask the insane, if perhaps, he too was going nuts. And so Edgar walked, and walked, and walked, until finally coming to a door. There was another pause as he though of knocking, but found it best to just walk in and take his chances. Lo and behold, when the door was opened, a fresh batch of screams and pleas greeted Edgar, and, to his surprisingly unsurprised self, there too was Johnny, currently rigging up another machine, ready to pull the trigger.  
"Hello Nny" Edgar said. This cause Johnny to whirl around faster then anyone would have thought possible and glare at the intruder, waving a knife threateningly in Edgar's direction.  
It was in this moment the Johnny took a moment, a long slow blink forming as he registered just who had disrupted him. For just a brief moment he was startled, and then amused as hell. He started laughing, and oddly enough, Edgar found himself laughing too. And so the pair, laughed a good long time, Eventually leaning against each other, despite Johnny's normal level of contact phobia, everything was too funny to care about touching someone, leaving one very terrified woman to her shriekings.


	5. Chapter the Fifth: Invisible

Edgar had wandered out of the basement, after the peals of laughter with NNY. Though now he was coming to a point of feeling weirdly numb. He was shrill hearing the woman down below, praying and shrieking. Edgar wanted to tune it out as he walked along, but was finding it hard, so, he decided to be numb. Knowing full well what Johnny was, he should have, reasonably left, perhaps likewise shrieking, but he couldn't pull himself to do it. He remembered when he'd first been in there, strapped and tied, ready to be killed, no praying to god, no whimpering, no anything. Just, Conviction as Johnny has said it, Edgar had conviction, but right now, he felt like he had little conviction at all. No longer was he steadfast in his beliefs (near death will do that to you), and instead Edgar found himself very conflicted about whether or not he'd just gone insane. To be here, in the house of a mass murderer. Not only that, but to have just been laughing with him, over the piteous cries of her imminent death. He felt sick now, and worked his was to a bathroom, to maybe wash himself of some invisible film of filth. Once inside the new room, he found himself surrounded by blood and bit, occasionally chunks, of people. Instantly the man threw up, spilling what food he had in his stomach from an earlier meal. Shortly after, as Edgar had begun to dry-heave NNY walked in with a new bucket of parts, dumping it into the tub, and leaving Edgar to him retching, as if he weren't even there. Invisible until he did something interesting.


	6. Chapter the sixth: Brainfreeze

Edgar had finally finished all his retching, and decided he may as well clean it all up. "I am in another persons house after all, it would be rude." This was the only thing he could think to say to himself as he went looking for anything to clean the mess up with. Once found Edgar began to remove his vomit from the floor, as well as a fair chunk of gore from the rest of the bathroom. He went a step further and mustered up some guts (please excuse the pun) to start cleaning the body chunk from the tub, as well as the rest of the places from the bathroom.  
After quite a while Edgar was finished with his self-made chore, and was beginning to contemplate the rest of the visible house. However, he was stopped by a throat being cleared and Johnny's voice ringing out. "Did you just puke, and then clean my bathroom?"  
Edgar shot upright, eyes wide and seeming much more sheepish about the situation then he probably should have. Adjusting his glasses higher Edgar shakily spoke "Y-yes." The dark haired male admitted, looking away and too the ground.  
"Did you bury the bodies?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, I can forgive you."  
There was a long pause as Johnny contemplated the clean bathroom. All at once he perked up and smiled "Let's get Brain-Freezies!" He chimed as he was suddenly walking outside, night well on it's way.  
"Isn't the store closed?"  
"Nope." Johnny was obscenely happy about this impromptu trip.  
"Well, if you're sure, then I can't argue" Edgar's mind continued on. -besides. I need something to get the flavor of puke out of my mouth, and to settle my empty stomach.-  
Not much longer and they were at the destination. All manner of snacks, foods, and drink were laid out in semi-neat rows, and all made a sort of sense. Edgar began to pick out things that looked moderately healthy, and then went to get his freezie. Johnny as always had chosen cherry, Edgar went with a weird swirling mix of blue and green. Green being apple and blue being soda flavored. This garnered an odd look from NNY, but he was willing to pay for the things regardless.  
Edgar quickly started chowing down, offering his black haired companion some of the munchables. Johnny took some and slurped at his freezie at an ungodly rate. Edgar started to drink as well, but quickly got a brain-freeze and so had to stop, and just munch. He would, from that moment of, take a few sips, then eat some, rinse and repeat.


	7. Chapter the Seventh: Funeral

The pair had finally made it back to house 777, and though it wasn't heaven in the slightest, it was feeling more like home to Edgar then any other place he could recall. He and Johnny had been finishing the last of their spoils from the store when Edgar just walked inside, half smiling. It was an odd kind of happiness he was feeling, though it was edged with unease and continual mental question about the sanity of staying around this place.  
After a small amount of time Edgar couldn't help but look around, he had that itching feeling along his neck like he was being watched again. It set him even more on edge. "Nny?" He asked softly, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.  
"Yah what?" Johnny replied.  
"I dunno.. I just feel odd."  
"Really?"  
Edgar gave a nervous chuckle. "Yah, I do, er, did, I guess it's nothing." He emitted a halfhearted laughing sound that caused The raven haired male to raise a brown but then wander off. "So, are you like, my cleaning lady now or something? Why'd you come back, or better yet, why'd you stay?" Johnny asked, his level of insanity calming for the while, allowing a more rational side to peek through.  
"Honestly?" Johnny nodded.  
"I have no clue" Edgar eventually said sighing afterwards. "In a weird way, this feel more like home to me then other places... I'm comfortable here, despite all reason telling me that I should be otherwise." Another hurt sounding laugh escaped. "Sounds kinda crazy, doesn't it."  
Nny paused. "Yah it kinda does." There was the briefest of smiles as he opened a door, presumably to his own room. "You can use the bed, since I refuse to." A long fingered hand gestured to a goodly sized bed. Edgar walked in with a sort of caution, as if the very room might be booby trapped somehow, and he was going to fall right into it. But no, nothing was wrong. Everything seemed, for lack of a better word, normal. There was a dresser, the bed as mentioned, a heavily curtained window, and even a side-table and lamp.  
The very normalcy of it all made the brunette man smile before he flumped onto the bed, sleep suddenly catching him, causing once chipper eyes to be covered by heavy lids. "Thanks Nny." He mumbled sleepily. "You are a good friend, even if you are tweaked."  
Johnny actually smiled at the others sentence, and watched at the other male slept. He remarked at how pale the other was, their dark hair short and somewhat scruffy, and the scraggly beard all seemed to suit Edgar. Another smile spread over Nny's lips as he wandered out the room and into his basement.  
While there he started talking to another one of his captives, talking about his new-found house mate. "Right now he's asleep, as dead to the world as you're about to be." With those words Johnny took the woman's life with no hesitation or mercy.


	8. Chapter the Eighth: Premonition

The rain had begun suddenly, falling in a torrential downpour. This didn't stop the one outside from watching his target.  
Edgar awoke startled, his eyes bolting open and his chest heaving with ragged breaths. Nightmares, unlike anything he'd seen before. He looked around rapidly trying to gain his bearing on the new area he was in. It took his reeling mind a long time to fully realize where he was. "That's right." He said out loud, reassuring himself that where he was now was reality. Out of an old habit Edgar walked to the window to see what was going on in the world, only to be greeted by a pair of angry blue-grey eyes. Said eyes were attached to a not-bad looking young man, no older then 18 and possibly younger. Edgar gasped and wheeled back as he watched the darkly clad, and clearly soaked kid run off at a startling pace. Promptly Edgar ran down to the basement, breathless and honestly scared. He couldn't rationalize it, but somehow knowing some stranger had been watching him bothered him to his core.  
"Johnny!" He half yelled in a raspy voice.  
Nny whipped around looking startled and confused. "Why are you so raspy?" He asked not registering the others emotional distress.  
"There was someone watching me outside your window!" Edgar was full tilt yelling right now, the panic fully settling into his voice, removing all rasp. This caused an oddly girly attribute to the male. He was shivering, from the nightmare, and the reality of it all.  
Johnny paused to think. "Hm, That is a problem." It was the only response needed, according to Nny.  
The raven haired male gave a half shrug as he walked upstairs.  
"Hey cleaning-Edgar. Settle your nerves and clean her up." He motioned behind him into the room of, well, pieces.  
Edgar turned slowly worried about what he'd see.  
Sadly, all that could escape the man at this time was a heavy sigh and a single question. "You got a mop down here?"  
"Yes. Other room."  
The Brunette seemed to just find it instinctively , as if the house itself opened up the right doors and welcomed him inside to clean and fret. Shortly, Edgar was cleaning, not just one room, but instead a dozen or so before he decided he was too exhausted to continue.  
"I'm hungry." He said softly to himself as he started trudging up and impossibly long path of stairs.  
When he finally got up and out of the basement he went right to the kitchen. Unfortunately all he found was stale crackers and a molded over fridge that hadn't been used in god know how long.  
"Johnny?" He asked quietly, noticing the eerie quiet of the house. "Are you here?"  
"Yep, talking with Nailbunny." A brief reply.  
"Nailbunny?"  
"Yep."  
"O-okay..." A long pause was let into the air before Edgar began again. "Got any food?"  
"Nope."  
"Wanna get some?"  
"Why not." With this Johnny met up with Edgar in the debilitated kitchen, grabbed something off the counter and began leading the way to a food place.


	9. Chapter the Ninth: Foodstuffs

~*sorry for the long wait, inspiration (the lack thereof) and life hit me like a brick!*~  
~*Thanks for the continued support, any and all reviews are welcome!*~

-

Johnny and Edgar walked out the door, on their way to the local mini-mart for freezies and whatever else happened to be affordable. Along the way Edgar kept looking at Nny, wondering, really wondering, how the males mind worked. It made the brunette develop a small wrinkle in his brows. He sighed after a time, catching Nny's attention.  
"Thinking?" He inquired.  
"Yes." Edgar replied with another sigh following.  
"What about?" Johnny was genuinely curious, he wasn't sure why, but he was.  
The spectacled male paused, looking at Johnny for a long while before finally responding. "Well, you." He admitted honestly, feeling an awkward blush creep along his cheeks.  
Johnny tilted his head at the other, his brows furrowing together a moment before he right himself, shrugged and kept going onto the store. He could see it now, and it made him kinda happy just seeing the freezie-machines just through the windows.  
The shorter males pace hastened, making Edgar have to hurry some. It was actually a bit amusing seeing Johnny so excited over something as simple as a frozen drink, it was... cute... 'Yeah. That wasn't a weird word to use for a homicidal maniac at all.' Edgar chided himself mentally as he watched the area around him.  
"Whoo! Cherry!" Johnny chimed before stopping and getting the biggest cup possible filling it to the brim. He grinned madly and gave a contented sound before going to the register and paying for his frozen treat.  
Edgar on the other hand took his sweet time gathering things, healthy-ish and otherwise. IF he was gonna get mini-mart foods, he may as well get a bunch. He knew none of this would last him long, if only because a high metabolism and a Johnny to clean up afterwards would burn through all this pretty quickly. He eventually finished, payed, and busted into a bag of fritos, wandering out of the store. "Comeon Johnny."


End file.
